Girl of Faith
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Allison Giordano has always been a pride to her parents and her church. A devoted member of the People of Faith, she is certain that her path in life is leading her down the road of service to God. However, when Allison gets Marked, her entire way of life changes. Suddenly, Allison must find a way to balance her beliefs with those of the vampyres. Set between Betrayed and Chosen.
1. Lived to Die

**Girl of Faith**

_Chapter One: Lived to Die_

I smoothed out my good purple dress and fidgeted in the uncomfortable as Elder John Heffer rose and began his sermon. Not because of him, just because those old church pews gave me splinters. In actuality, Elder Heffer was the most interesting Elder of our branch of the People of Faith. He was the most passionate, and the kindest, something I knre personally as I was friends with his daughter Maizie, and my younger sister was friends with his son, Kevin.

Elder Heffer pounded his fist on the pulpit. "I will repay them double for their wickedness and their sin, because they have defiled my land with the lifeless forms of their vile images and have filled my inheritance with their detestable idols. Jeremiah 16:18. But, People of Faith, have they not done more than that? Have they not taken our children? I know too well- my own daughter, Zoey, has been led astray by their evil."

Oh, yeah. I sometimes forgot that Elder Heffer had another daughter, who had been Marked a few months ago. Since then, she had become the ultimate example, based on whatever point needed to be made. Zoey was the symbol of how you make your own choices, and must always choose good. She was the example of how Satan, the ultimate adversary, could tempt anyone, just as he had tempted Jesus. She was the example that said that no teenager was safe. I felt for Elder Heffer, and Mrs. Linda, his wife. You could tell that they thought about their missing daughter a lot. They even sometimes went to visit her, and they had a monthly prayer session to ask God to remove her mark. As the Bible said, Cain was Marked… and he himself admitted that his punishment was greater than he could bear. Why should a teenage girl have to bear it?

I coughed. I couldn't help it, it felt like something was stuck in my throat. My mother shot me a glare. "Allison Giordano!" she hissed. I bowed my head humbly, apologetically, and turned my attention back to the sermon.

"They were proud of their beautiful jewelry and used it to make their detestable idols and vile images, so says the first part of Ezekiel 11:18. Watch them lay on their gold and silver, to worship their false god. They give jewelry to the youngest ones of them, so that they too may be proud in their false worship. Last I saw Zoey, the false priestess had bestowed her with her own silver necklace, to tempt her into a leadership position. I wish I could say that my daughter remained firm, resisted. Sadly, she fell deeper into temptation."

"Children, remember, temptation is always close, and it has the face of a vampyre. Those who do not repent will be Marked, as Cain had been, as Zoey is. But remember, Seek the Lord while he may be found; call upon him while he is near; let the wicked forsake his way, and the unrighteous man his thoughts; let him return to the Lord, that he may have compassion on him, and to our God, for he will abundantly pardon. Isaiah 55:6-7. Pray every night, let the Lord forgive you. And if you are Marked, if you are tempted, remember it is not too late! Let us pray for those fallen and those who will fall. Please bow your heads."

I complied, but couldn't stifle another cough, this one louder than the first. People across the aisle peered at me before dropping their eyes.

"Heavenly father, here we gather today as true People of Faith. Though many of us are grown and can truly say we know You, some of us are young and have doubts. Please forgive us for our doubts, our sins. As one of the prayers we sing to you says, lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. The hearts of the young are impressionable, so please cast your care upon them so that they may know the true love of the one true God, and need not search for it in darker places. In your name we pray. Amen."

"Amen," we echoed. I coughed again, a nasty sounding wet cough. Even Elder Heffer was looking at me, concerned.

He frowned, but motioned to the congregation. "You may rise, People of Faith," he said, and families began to get up, greet each other, some leaving, and others going down to the church basement for Sunday School. I started for the basement stairs, but Elder Heffer came up to me. "Little Allison!" he said, taking my hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "Are you ill?"

"I didn't think so, Elder, or else I would have stayed in bed. I don't want to infect the entire church."

"It's wonderful you came, though!" he assured me. "Sometimes church can heal in ways bed rest can not. But please, do try to rest. I recommend lots of vitamin C. Anyways, are you planning on running for the Youth of Faith Council?"

My eyes widened. "Do you think I could?"

He nodded. "Certainly. Elder Beecher tells me that you're a leading figure in the teen youth group. I would be proud to write a recommendation and help you get into the running. That way, all of Oklahoma could benefit from your leadership."

I ducked my head in modesty. It was a big thing that he was saying. Only five years ago had girls been allowed on the council, both the Youth council and the actual PoF council. I would probably never be president, of course, as women were generally expected to duck to the men, but still, just being on the council would be a huge deal.

"So, Allison, are you interested?"

"Yes, Elder," I said.

He smiled kindly at me. "I'll make sure that Elder Beecher gives you the forms, alright? And I'll write your recommendation, as I said."

"Thank you so much!" I said. "It means a lot."

"It is my pleasure, Allison. I have a feeling that God has big plans for you. Now, you should hurry on to your Sunday School class."

"Yes, Elder. Have a blessed day!" I said, and began to rush towards the stairs. By the time I got to the female youth classroom in the basement, where all People of Faith girls from ages twelve to twenty-one gathered after church, they had already started.

Contrary to popular belief, People of Faith worship wasn't so boring, or dull. Okay, so church could be, but Sunday School was just us girls goofing off religiously. As I entered the classroom, Maizie and my twelve year old cousin Rachel had looked up Jenny Phillips' song Daughter of a King, and were ad-libbing it overdramatically. The other girls had burst out into laughter, and I joined them. Though Maizie Montgomery was a cheerleader, she could be a total goofball at times.

Even Ms. Jennifer, Elder Beecher's wife, was smiling, but as soon as the song was done, she ushered us into a circle. "Since the sermon in church today was so oriented to our youth, Elder Beecher and I decided that the teen classes would focus on each of your personal thoughts about the subject. Would anyone like to comment? Maizie?"

Maizie looked uncomfortable, and I could guess why. After all, the sermon had focused on her sister. I would have been uncomfortable as well. "No thank you, Ms. Jennifer," she said.

Ms. Jennifer nodded. "What about you, Allison?"

I nodded, and stood. "I'm afraid," I told the class. "Even the son of God has been tempted. Only through His perfection did he hold out. What chance do I, an imperfect young woman, have? If I sin, if I am Marked, can I hold onto my faith? I'm scared I can't. The Bible says, I can do all things through Christ, who strengthens me- and I'm sorry, I really have no clue what verse that is- but what if I am lost to Him, if I get Marked?"

I sat. Ms. Jennifer crossed our circle and patted me on the back. "Allison, I don't think you'll get marked anytime soon."

I didn't realize I had started crying until I coughed up some snot. Luckily, in the less formal Sunday School, I could reach into my purse and pull out my little tissue pack. Discreetly (which was hard, as the entire group was looking at me) I wiped my face and shoved the nasty tissue back into my purse.

Maizie smiled at me a little. "I'm scared of that too. For me, and for Zoey. Mom and Dad try to help her, but is she lost to God?"

"Can people be lost to him?" said one of the younger girls. "In children's worship, they said that God loves everyone. Doesn't that include vampyres?"

"God does love everyone," said another younger girl. "But he has to send people who don't love him to hell. Because they haven't accepted Him as Lord and Saviour."

"But what if there was a vampyre who _did?" _said the first girl stubbornly.

"Well, there isn't, dummy."

"Mary, that is enough," Ms. Jennifer said. "Angela has a valid question, and though you do have a point, we do not call our brothers and sisters in Christ names. As for your question, Angela, it is one that we don't have the answer to. I suggest we all pray on it, and maybe God will show us the answer. Let us pray for Maizie's sister, for Mary's cousin, for Carol's best friend. Anyone else?" We shook our heads.

We bowed our heads, and I tried to concentrate on our prayer. But I couldn't. I needed to cough again, but not in the middle of our prayer! By the time it was over, it came out as a wet, horrible, choking slash coughing noise. And I felt horrible. "Ms. Jennifer, I need to leave, is that alright?"

Ms. Jennifer seemed concerned. "Should I get your parents?"

"No… but Elder Beecher is supposed to give me some papers. Can you give them to Rachel? And Rachel, can you tell my parents I'm out by the car and give them the papers to give to me?"

"I'll make sure that all happens. Take care and have a blessed day, Allison," the girls' youth leader said, concerned.

Quietly, I went upstairs and exited the church. Sunday School wouldn't be over for another hour, but hopefully the fresh air would do me some good. I sat on a bench outside the back door of the church and closed my eyes. Even from out here, I could hear the Choir rehearsing. I sighed and let the music and air and spirit of God heal me. For that moment, I felt wonderful.

"Allison Giordano!"

"Mmmm?" I said, not paying attention to the speaker. It might have been a school friend passing through… someone who overslept arriving late…

"Night has chosen thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

As I opened my eyes, a terrible pain shot through my head, and I barely stifled a scream. But if I screamed, the church could hear me, because I could certainly hear them singing… the walls weren't that thick, I figured. I saw the vampyre tracker vanish into the crowds in Tulsa, where the church was.

As the pain faded, I touched my hand to my forehead. And yes, there was a crescent shape under it, slightly raised. I swallowed a sob. What would I do? What could I do? I knew I couldn't let anyone see me. My parents would pressure me, asking me how I'd sinned… and to be honest, I couldn't think of how. Ms. Jennifer would think I knew this was coming, and that was why I had been so upset. And Elder Heffer… he would be so disappointed.

So, I did what anyone would do. I ran, bursting into the crowds of Tulsa, only thinking about my shame.

My Mark, truly, was more than I could bear.

* * *

Author's Note: My religious views are not reflected by any character. Please don't bust me for it- these guys are fictional.


	2. My Sin, My Cross, My Shame

_Chapter Two: My Sin, My Cross, My Shame_

I ran through Tulsa as fast as my heels and my restrictive dress would take me. I could have run all the way to the House of Night, if I was anyone but me, maybe even if I was me after any other sermon. But no, we _had _to have the vampyres are evil talk today!

Not knowing what else to do, I took my wallet from my purse, and checked to see what I had. About twenty dollars in bills and change. My debit card, with over three hundred dollars in my account. My Starbucks card, with about fifty. A credit card connected to my parents' accounts, for emergencies only. My driver's license.

As another cough shook me, I looked around, and luckily saw a Starbucks just down the street. I ran there, pushing my dark hair down over my mark as much as I could, then ducking my head, hoping nobody could see the crescent on my forehead. After a few minutes, I was waiting in line for a cappuccino, hoping it would ease my coughing for a little bit.

I placed my order and found a table in the corner, where I could cry without being too noticeable. I put my head on the table and just let the tears run down my face. I didn't know how to deal with all of this. I didn't know whether to live or die. I didn't know anything.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up into the concerned face of a boy with dark hair. With him were two girls, one a dark-skinned beauty and one blonde, and a cute boy who looked about twelve. I smoothed my hair and sniffled. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"You're brand new, aren't you?" the boy said kindly.

"Um… what?"

"To… well…"

He pointed to his forehead. I frowned, confused, then suddenly my eyebrows shot up. "Oh! Um… yeah. I guess. I don't know what I did."

"Did?" he echoed, confused. I didn't answer before he sat down in the empty seat in front of me. "I'm Damien Maslin. And these are Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole, and Jack Twist. Don't worry, we're fledglings too, and we'll get you situated at our House of Night."

"No!" I said.

Again, he looked confused. "No? You are aware you'll die if you don't relocate, right?"

"I can't! My parents will kill me."

Suddenly, a look of knowing came over him. "Are your parents involved in the People of Faith? Don't worry. Neferet and the other professors at the House of Night will protect us from the religious fanatics. They've done a great job with dealing with my parents, and the parents of my friend Zoey. You kind of remind me of her, actually. We're here planning her birthday."

Zoey? Well, that was majorly unexpected. "Zoey as in Montgomery? Her father is an Elder at my church."

"She goes by Zoey Redbird now," the blonde… Erin… said.

"Way better than her association with that nasty no good daddy of hers, right Twin? Either of them, really." Shaunee, the African-American girl, did a little hip bump with Erin.

"I really like Elder Heffer!" I said defensively. "Zoey is lucky to have a father like him. He cares about helping her back to the light, and the saving grace of Christ, our Lord."

The group exchanged looks. "You're pretty into the People of Faith, aren't you?" said Damien.

"I'm… I _was_ running for the Youth of Faith Council."

"So… are you just going to let yourself die?" said Jack. He sounded scared.

"Yes! No! I'm not sure! I don't want to die, I have so much I want to do, I just want to serve my God, and finish high school, and get married. But what if God did this to me because my time is up? What if this is His way of calling me back to His heavenly kingdom?" I choked down another sob. "I'm not ready to go!"

Damien looked at the others. "I think we need to call Neferet," he said.

"Allison Giordano?" said the barista.

Slowly, I stood, adjusted my hair, and got my coffee. Even those few steps seemed horrible and slow… and they were apparently at least a little draggy, because by the time I got back, the group had pulled three more chairs around my little table, and Damien was talking quietly on his cell phone. As I sat in my chair, he hung up. "I called Neferet, our High Priestess," he said. "She's pretty busy right now, but she's sending Lenobia, our horse-mistress, to speak with you. Maybe there's a way we can reconcile your religion and ours."

* * *

When the vampyre walked in, it was like a power walked in. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. It wasn't a great evil, or at least not one I could tell, but what else could a full grown vampyre be? What else could one who fully embraced the dark powers of a false god be?

She gracefully walked over to the table that I sat at. Respectfully, three fledglings moved their chairs, allowing her space. Damien didn't move his chair, only vacated it, and she sat down. "You're recently Marked," she said briskly.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Your name?"

"Allison Hannah Giordano." I extended my hand, as I was taught to do when meeting new adults. I didn't know if it was what I was supposed to do when meeting a new vampyre adult, but I figured that it wouldn't hurt. You know, at least not anymore than I had already been hurt.

She didn't take my hand, instead she gripped my forearm. "I am Lenobia."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Lenobia."

"Just Lenobia. I understand you have some religious concerns, Allison."

"Yes, Lenobia. I… I'm a Person of Faith. I was one of my church's youth leaders. I even was running for the statewide Youth Council. About an hour ago, I was Marked at my church. I don't believe in your god, I believe in mine, the one true God! I don't know why this has happened to me, how I've sinned! Maybe He has Marked me to die. But I don't want to die. And if I tell my parents, they'll be so disappointed. They'll try to pray my Mark away, and as much as I agree with that, they'll let me die if it doesn't work. But I can't go to the House of Night, can I? If I believe differently than everyone else? My parents will be here any moment, though. They'll know that I would be here, since I wasn't at the church as I promised."

"Do you wish to face them right now?" Lenobia asked.

I didn't have to think very hard about that one. "No. I can't right now."

"You will have to eventually."

"I know."

Lenobia rose. "Come. We'll work this out at my home, the House of Night."

"Okay," I whispered, and followed her out to the street. I was briefly worried she had come on a horse, but luckily, she hadn't. Lenobia opened the passenger door to a small car for me, then when I had gotten into the car, she slipped into the driver's seat and began to drive.

The ride to the House of Night was brief, and mostly silent. But as she opened the iron gates of the large vampyre school, I spoke. "Today, I was telling my Sunday School class that I was scared about this."

"About going to the House of Night?"

"Yes… well, no. More than that. I'm scared about facing hard decisions. I'm scared about being tempted and not being able to hold out. I'm scared about being lost to God, and if I am, who is there anymore to love me?"

Lenobia looked at me for a second that seemed very, very long, then turned back to her driving. "Allison, those are fears you will be forced to face. It is a hard path, but in the end, it will only end in your betterment."

"Or my death."

"Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be frightened, and do not be dismayed, for the Lord your God is with you wherever you go." I looked at her, and she smiled slightly. "The People of Faith are not the only ones who know their Bible verses," she said.

She parked in a neat parking lot and we exited the car. She didn't look back as she confidently walked towards a large building. "It's definitely too early for any students to be up, and I was asleep myself when Neferet told me to go talk to you. Luckily, she was up late, and so she's up and ready to help you get settled. I'll also help. In fact… if you have no objections, I'd like to volunteer as your mentor."

"Um. No objections here," I said. "And… thank you. What you said really helped. With what I'd heard about vampyres, I never thought one would say that."

Lenobia paused. "I am in the service of Nyx," she said. "But that path isn't for everyone. Maybe not for every vampyre, even. As long as you remain respectful of me, why should I be disrespectful of you?"

I smiled a little. "Thank you, Lenobia."


End file.
